Dangerous Love
by meconsume
Summary: Cuando conoce al sexy, atrevido y misterioso señor Damon Salvatore, Elena no puede evitar sentirse atraída hacia él. Comienzan un juego peligroso liderado por sus normas y ella empieza a replantearse si esta en lo correcto o no, al saber los placeres oscuros que él oculta. Atención: este fic puede contener lenguaje obsceno, escenas de violencia y sexo explicito. AU.
1. Prólogo

**_Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. _**

**_Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus__ comentarios._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las calles de un humilde barrio, a las afueras de una gran ciudad, estaban pobladas de gente pobre, gente sin dinero que hacia de todo por tratar de sobrevivir un día mas, allí a lo lejos, olvidados por todos y queridos por nadie. Seguían siendo humanos, seguían teniendo derechos, (aunque no parecía) seguían existiendo pero eran ignorados. Sus casas no tenían techo, algunas ni siquiera paredes, y sin embargo ellos eran mejores que otros, mejores que los que se hacían llamar "clase alta". No tenían ropa, agua, ni incluso los niños juguetes con los que jugar. Y seguían allí, en casas destruidas, con escasos recursos, pero cuidándose unos a otros.

Tal vez antes mentí, si les importaban a alguien, los mafiosos eran sus dueños, ¿porque? solo porque así era, porque eran mas poderosos y tenían mas plata. Y mataban, no les importaba si tenían que hacerlo y no se preocupaban a quien o porque.

Una casa de alzaba a lo lejos, casi llegando al final donde una cerca sin reja cubría la parte delantera, dentro había un niño con ojos color celestes como el cielo y pelo negro como el carbón, que a pesar de no tener a su madre con el por causas de la naturaleza, aun sonreía, hoy era su cumpleaños e irradiaba felicidad porque su padre le había prometido jugar con él y enseñarle a lanzar una pelota. En esa época el tendría unos 7 años, tal vez 8 y trataba de aprender a leer por sus propios medios porque allí, en "el barrio" no había escuelas y nadie se animaba a enseñar. Su padre, un poco mas atrás, un buen hombre con un destino terrible, trataba de conseguir algo de alimento para su hijo. Su arduo trabajo lo había dejado exhausto y cuando entro a la casa y el pequeño lo abrazo no pudo evitar sonreír. Acaricio la cabeza de aquel niño de ojos celestiales, no tenían nada, solo el uno al otro, pero eso no duraría mucho, porque allí, la gente feliz no existía y solo había una manera en la que podían sobrevivir y esa era: matar.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Holaa vengo con un nuevo fic de nuestra pareja preferida, espero que les guste y como siempre digo, esto es para ustedes, los lectores, porque sin ustedes yo no escribiría, así que...disfrútenlo! Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica o comentario sobre el fic, en tanto sea con respeto. **_

_**Agradezco profundamente a Mimi que hizo la corrección de los caps, me ayudo muchisimo. Gracias por tanto Mimi, se que algún día veré una saga tuya en una librería, sos genial!**_

_**Y sin nada más que acotar les dejo el primer capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Abrí los ojos, él estaba sobre mi diciéndome algo, no podía escucharlo, veía como su boca se movía. Se lo notaba preocupado, miraba hacia ambos lados una y otra vez y luego a mi.

-Elena vamos -pude escuchar su tono de terror y me levante, como si mi cuerpo fuera un resorte impulsado por su voz. El me agarro del brazo y me ayudo a correr a su lado, me detuve un momento cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo. Todo paso a cámara lenta, caí al suelo y él trato de agarrarme, pero entonces, también cayo al lado mio y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, esos ojos celestes profundos.- resiste -me dijo y tomo mi mano- por favor, Elena -ahora en sus ojos había lagrimas, trate de mantenerme consciente pero me fue imposible- Elena, piensa en algo -su voz era lejana y parecía apenas un susurro- piensa en nosotros -escuche como me imploraba y así lo hice, recordé como comenzó todo, nuestros besos, caricias, peleas, lo frágil y débil que me sentía frente a él y lo fuerte que quería aparentar, mi miedo y angustia, las mañanas perfectas y las noches pasionales, la buena época y la mala. Mi mente se fundió en un camino de ida hasta llegar a lo mas profundo, y me dí cuenta que lo tenía todo grabado, como si se tratara de una película, nuestra película, sonreí mentalmente y recordé ese día donde todo había comenzado, el día en que lo conocí.

* * *

Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, la reina del instituto. Mi nivel de popularidad esta en 100%, todas las chicas se mueren por ser como yo y los chicos por estar conmigo. Muchos rumores dicen que estuve con hombres 10 años mayores que yo, pero no son mas que mentiras inventadas por mi y Katherine, en nuestras largas horas de aburrimiento.

Katherine es una de mis mejores amigas, somos muy parecidas, físicamente, quiero decir. Ambas somos castañas con ojos marrones solo que su pelo es un par de tonos mas claro que el mio y sus ojos mas oscuros y picaros. A parte es bastante mas alta que yo, casi siempre piensan que somos hermanas, y de alguna manera lo somos. La conozco desde que tengo memoria, y confío plenamente en ella, al igual que en Caroline y Bonnie, somos un grupo inseparable, si a una le pasa algo las otras estamos con ella hasta el final.

-¡Elena! -grito la voz de el profesor Hang, un señor mayor que asomaba una fea calva y algo gordito. Lo mire sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿si? -pregunte y luego bostece Pareció que su cara iba a estallar de lo rojo que estaba, me miro con cólera en sus ojos. Atrás mio, Caroline y un par de chicos mas rieron.

-preguntaba que si hiciste los ejercicios para hoy -dijo, algo mas calmado. Katherine susurro al lado de mi oído "mmm seguramente que hiciste ejercicio anoche" me guiño un ojo y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. El señor Hang ahora se había acercado a mi banco, y estuvo a punto de tomar mi diario, lo agarre con fuerza y forcejee con sus manos regordetas, el pequeño cuaderno iba de un lado para el otro, finalmente él lo soltó y callo hacia atrás. Guarde el diario bajo mi pupitre y mire al profesor tirado en el suelo, inevitablemente una sonrisa se adueño de mi cara.

-¡a detención! -grito con fuerza. Yo me tape los oídos y sin ganas me levante del pupitre. Cuando estaba por salir del aula, me gire e hice un gesto obsceno hacia Matt, que me respondió de la misma manera, todos estallaron en risa y salí corriendo antes de que Hang enloqueciera.

* * *

Detención, el lugar mas aburrido de todo el mundo. Era un pequeño cuarto con varias sillas y mesas ordenadas en una fila. Una mujer de unos 40 años, dormía en la silla de "profesora", se llamaba Leila y me había echo suspender historia hace 2 años, tenia la voz finita y desesperante, de vez en cuando roncaba y se volvía a acomodar en la silla. Yo estaba jugando con un lápiz ubicado en mi pupitre, me llego un mensaje de Matt "la clase no es igual sin vos" decía, rodé lo ojos, que cursi se ponía a veces.

Matt era mi novio desde hacia ya 3 meses, la relación mas larga que había tenido. Era muy guapo y capitán del equipo de fútbol, perfecto para mi. Pero sobre todo, era mi mejor amigo, después de miles de suplicas suyas acepte ser su novia, de todos modos no estaba interesada en nadie actualmente.

En realidad que un chico me guste es algo muy difícil, a parte de fijarme en si su cuerpo es aceptable, hay otras cosas que me llaman la atención, la inteligencia es una de ellas, también tiene que ser sensible aunque no demasiado. Los celosos no me van, siento que me ahogan y depender de alguien no es algo que va conmigo. Y Matt...bueno...él esta bien.

Estoy en el ultimo año de preparatoria y aun no decido que hacer con mi vida, ninguna profesión me viene bien. Caroline me dice que sea modelo ya que, según ella "mis piernas son de infarto", pero algo tan superficial no es a lo que aspiro llegar. Quiero hacer algo de mi vida, mi madre intenta apoyarme diciéndome que no me preocupe que ya llegara el momento en que lo descubra, pero realmente lo veo lejano.

Tengo una hermanita, llamada Margaret, es un demonio de 6 años, se que en el fondo la quiero, y un hermano, Jeremy, él tiene 2 años menos que yo, nuestras conversaciones son casi nulas, en el instituto nos cruzamos a veces pero ni me habla, sospecho que es porque me acosté con su mejor amigo hace un par de años, en mi defensa ese chico estaba para morirse! De todos modos, los quiero a ambos aunque mi personalidad sea fría y distante. No demuestro lo que siento, soy frágil, demasiado y eso me da miedo, creo que de alguna manera me escabullo de eso siendo como soy.

Mi papá murió hace 2 años, cambiando nuestras vidas por completo. Aun me afecta hablar de él, me gusta recordarlo por lo que era, una luz en mi vida. Él era mi apoyo y confidente, teníamos la misma personalidad, y veía la vida como yo, con alegría. Pero ahora ya no se que pensar, esa parte de mi murió con él.

Mis amigas están siempre a mi lado: Caroline, la que ama la ropa y te dice exactamente lo que quieres oír, es glamorosa y organizada. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y un plan para cada ocasión. Katherine, sincera hasta el final. A veces nuestras personalidades chocan, aun no acepta que yo soy la líder del grupo, pero creo que es mi mejor amiga. Ella es divertida, loca, autoritaria, fuerte, impulsiva, aunque un poco envidiosa...con ella, todo esta bien. Y todo lo que te puedas imaginar ya lo ha probado. Y por ultimo Bonnie, inocente y enamoradiza, la única así en nuestro grupo. La conocimos hace un par de años, la refugiamos y cuidamos desde que nos enteramos que el monstruo de su primo la quiso violar. Ella es sensible y buena...me hace recordar a como era yo, antes de que mi padre muriera.

Se escucho un ruido en la ventana del aula, que daba al patio. Me acerque mirando a Leila, no se había movido, estaba en la misma postura que antes, tirada sobre la silla durmiendo.

-no creías que te íbamos a dejar ¿no? -dijo Katherine del otro lado cuando abrí la ventana. Sonreí y mire hacia afuera, Caroline y Bonnie estaban una parada a cada lado de Katherine mas adelante, mirando si alguien se acercaba -vamos pequeña no tenemos todo el día -dijo impaciente mi amiga, agarre mi mochila del aula y mi diario. Luego, trepe al estante debajo de la ventana y salte.

* * *

Cuando entre a mi auto, ellas rieron estrepitosamente. Pise el pedal del acelerador con fuerza y las ruedas chirriaron antes de moverse. Nada como el viento entrando por las ventanillas del auto, abiertas. Pare en un semáforo de golpe cuando este se puso en rojo, mire hacia ambos lados sacando la cabeza, no había ningún auto a la vista, arranque de golpe y Caroline y Bonnie cayeron hacia atrás en los asientos, riendo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar la calle, un auto casi choca contra el mio. ¿De donde había salido?

-idiota! -grite por la ventanilla, al auto negro. Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver a un chico de gafas negras con expresión dura y fría. Seguramente no me había escuchado, así que le hice fuck you con el dedo y arranque, las chicas volvieron a reír.

Pronto estábamos en mi casa, solas. Jenna, con la que hablaba poco y casi siempre me refería a ella por su nombre y no por "mamá", había salido, seguramente a conseguir algún otro hombre para su colección de amantes, se le daba bien eso. Mi hermanita estaba en casa de una amiga, y Jeremy vaya a saber alguien donde estaba.

Nosotras nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, Caroline se probaba ropa de mi vestidor y Bonnie estaba tirada en la cama leyendo un libro. Katherine y yo nos mensajeabamos con "nuestros chicos", bueno yo con Matt y ella con varios.

-no puede ser -dijo Caroline. Estaba delante del espejo mirando como le quedaba mi vestido rojo pasión hasta las rodillas, se veía fantástica. Se giro hacia la ventana que daba a la calle.

Todas nos acercamos cuando nos llamo con la mano, la ventana era pequeña por lo tanto nos empujábamos unas a otras tratando de ver. Un chico, musculoso caminaba por la acera, sus brazos tonificados se movían al compás, mientras que sus pies daban pasos largos hacia algún lugar. Tenia gafas de sol color negras y su pelo brillaba bajo la luz. Era hermoso.

Me aleje de la ventana, y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, me saque mi pijama que estaba conformado por un short y una remera vieja, agarre la primer cosa decente que vi en el piso una minifalda color azul francia, y me la puse apresuradamente encima de una remera blanca sin mangas.

Bonnie rió al verme, le dirigí una mirada a todas y luego les guiñe un ojo entonces, salí corriendo hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a comprobar quien era ese hombre.

Escuche las risas y palabras apuradas, mientras todas bajaban detrás de mi. Llegue a la puerta, y antes de abrirla me solté el cabello dejándolo caer por mi espalda. Respire y abrí.

Las chicas salieron atrás mio, pero el misterioso chico ya iba unos metros lejos de mi. Suspire y me dirigí a dentro de vuelta con la cabeza gacha

-¿que estas haciendo? -me dijo Katherine con voz seria. La mire alzando una ceja y luego señale al chico

-esta muy lejos -dije, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-vamos a seguirlo -sus ojos se volvieron suspicaces y atrevidos, como cuando iba a cometer una maldad.

* * *

Lo estábamos siguiendo realmente, me sentía una especie de acosadora. El chico caminaba despacio y miraba de vez en cuando hacia los costados y atrás, haciendo que nosotras nos escondamos detrás de lo primero que viésemos. Era ridículo, él ni sabia que lo estábamos siguiendo. Ya casi estaba saliendo de nuestra ciudad, pasamos el bosque que se encontraba iluminado en algunos lugares y oscuros en otros. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y el cielo se veía adornado de colores naranjas y rosas claros. El día era caluroso, aunque no tanto y me arrepentí de no haber agarrado una chaqueta, ya que comenzaba a hacer frió.

-¿y si es peligroso? -dijo Bonnie, ya me parecía raro que no haya hablado en todo el camino

-no seas tonta Bonnie -Katherine la miro rodando los ojos- solo es un chico...que esta bueno -finalizo y se lamió los labios. La mire divertida

-tal vez es un asesino -comento Caroline parándose en seco- o peor aun...un violador -su voz salio chillona, tenia los ojos muy abiertos

-pues dejaría hacerme lo que sea por él -dijo esta vez Katherine todas la miramos con asombro. Esa chica no tenia limites

-Caroline y Bonnie tienen razón, deberíamos volver, esto es ridículo -mi voz salio en un susurro, no quería que él nos oyera, a pesar de que estaba bastante lejos de nosotras.

-vuelvan si quieren -Katherine nos miro, y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Nosotras 3 nos miramos y luego de vuelta a nuestra amiga, que ya estaba a punto de llegar a el chico. Todas rodeamos los ojos y seguimos caminando a paso apurado para alcanzarla.

Cuando el desconocido se detuvo frente a una casa, ahogue un grito. Era la casa mas grande que había visto, las ventanas eran gigantes y sin duda era de época. Pero parecía que la habían remodelado, el porche estaba todo pintado de blanco al igual que los marcos de las ventanas. Era preciosa.

El extraño y hermoso chico, toco el timbre y luego de esperar unos segundos le abrieron la puerta, él entro. ¿Y si tenia novia o familia? esto era un error. Katherine se dirigió a la puerta y toco el timbre, no podía apartar mi vista de ella, nos miro e hizo una de sus típicas sonrisas. Me acerque a ella mientras que Caroline y Bonnie estaban petrificadas en su lugar. Les insistí para que vinieran, pero no se movieron.

Katherine me miro divertida cuando me puse a su lado. La puerta se abrió, pero no era el chico de gafas oscuras el que nos atendió, era otro. Este también era guapo, mucho, la palabra exacta que lo describía era: sexy. Tenia los brazos fornidos, y una media sonrisa que haría suspirar a cualquiera, pelo negro como el carbón y ojos celestes imposibles de mirar. Traía una chaqueta negra, con pantalones de cuero negro ¿la gente seguía usando cuero? y unas botas negras también. Lo decidí, era su color favorito. Nos miro y katherine fue la que hablo primero.

-hola, mi amiga y yo estamos perdidas y sin teléfono ¿te importaría ayudarnos? -katherine hizo puchero y el chico la miro sonriendo de costado

-por supuesto -dijo él, me miro durante unos segundos, no pude aguantarle la mirada, sus ojos eran de ese color celeste intenso, tuve que cerrar los míos lentamente para no marearme.

-¿como te llamas? -mi voz salio débil y bajita. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan frágil

-soy el idiota -dijo él entonces, y rió.

Oh no, suspire. Era él, el chico del auto negro, debería haberlo reconocido, ese auto era perfecto para él. Lo mire con algo de vergüenza y Katherine entro a la mansión riendo.

Ya no tenia muchas ganas de entrar, ahora estaba tan petrificada como Caroline y Bonnie mas atrás, y deseaba estar con ellas. Él chico alzo una ceja y me hizo un gesto para que pasara, respire profundamente y luego entre.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer :)_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Puedo usar el baño? -pregunto Katherine apenas entramos. Supuse que quería buscar al chico de las gafas

-claro, arriba segunda puerta a la derecha -dijo el desconocido de negro.

Katherine murmuro algo que sonó a un gracias y subió, me pareció raro que en una casa tan inmensa como esta el baño se encontrara arriba, pensé que tendrían varios, pero como no soy una experta en mansiones no objete nada. Genial, ahora estaba sola con este desconocido que no paraba de mirarme. ¿es que no tenia cosas que hacer? sus ojos me estaban quemando, sentía el rubor subiendo a mis mejillas. ¿Hace cuando no me sentía así frente a un chico? hace...bueno, nunca.

-¿en que piensas? -seguía mirándome, me gire hacia él y lo mire directamente a los ojos, tuve que apartar enseguida mi vista, no podía soportarlo. Él sonrió de costado, como si supiera lo que provocaba en mi.

-¿no hay un baño acá abajo? -pregunte algo mareada. Su sonrisa se ensancho y por un segundo estuve a punto de desmayarme "no lo mires Elena" me dije mentalmente una y otra vez.

-si lo hay, pero quería que tu amiga nos dejara solos -lo mire estupefacta, ¿estaba hablando en serio? ¡que descarado!

-¿porque? -a penas pude susurrar la pregunta, me estaba quedando sin aliento.

-¿estas en una relación? -se movió para estar mas cerca mio, cosa que me hizo tambalearme hacia un lado

-¿para que quieres saber? -¿cuantas preguntas habíamos formulado ya? seguro muchas, y ni siquiera sabia su nombre

-quiero tener sexo contigo -vi como sus labios se movieron y también escuche las palabras, pero no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Mi boca se abrió teatralmente, no sabia que decir. Me había quedado anonadada, este chico me había dejado muda

-¿que te hace pensar que quiero tener sexo contigo? -pregunte furiosa, el soltó una carcajada de repente que, si no hubiera sido por la situación me hubiera echo reír a mi

-todas quieren hacerlo conmigo -susurro cerca de mi oído, ¿en que momento se me había acercado? me moví rápidamente hasta estar lo mas lejos de él posible. Esta situación no era nada cómoda, ¿donde demonios estaba Katherine?

-no pienso acostarme contigo -la cólera se adueño de mi cuerpo y exploto- tengo novio -dije remarcando cada palabra y luego añadí- ¡ni siquiera sabes mi nombre! -me acerque a él, sacando fuerzas. Me miro divertido, ¿que le pasaba? ¿no veía que estaba enojada? El desconocido levanto los brazos en señal de rendición

-¿cual es tu nombre? -pregunto cerca de mi. Su perfume era embriagador y tuve que intentar cerrar mis fosas nasales para no olerlo. ¿De cuantos sentidos me tenia que privar por el?

Siguió acercándose, hasta que estuvo a un milímetro de mi boca, pensé en pegarle pero mis brazos estaban duros como piedra. No podía moverme, ni para atrás ni para adelante. El desconocido de negro me tenia atrapada. Sonrió al llegar a mis labios y me miro directo a los ojos, definitivamente iba a besarme y yo a desmayarme.

-hola -saludó Katherine entrando a la habitación con mirada confusa, ambos nos dimos vuelta hacia ella, yo nerviosa, el chico solo sonrío despreocupadamente.- mira a quien me encontré -detrás de ella salio el chico de las gafas, solo que esta vez no las tenia. Sus ojos eran de color verde y su cabello castaño casi rubio. Lo mire e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-hermano -dijo el desconocido de negro. ¿Eran hermanos de verdad? el otro chico parecía tan correcto o al menos no parecía que estuviera a punto de saltar sobre mi

-mi nombre es Stefan -esta vez se me acerco y me estrecho la mano. Era lo común pensé, no como el chico de negro él ni siquiera se había presentado.

-Elena -me vi obligada a decir, de alguna manera sentí que él había ganado. Ahora sabia mi nombre y yo, el suyo no.

-bueno creo que debemos irnos -dijo Katherine poniendo mala cara

-yo podría llevarlas -Stefan la miro, y lo supe, ya lo había rechizado.

-oh eso seria fantástico -Katherine se mostró muy emocionada yo solo asentí- tenemos otras dos amigas con nosotras no te molesta ¿verdad? -pregunto haciendo ojitos, Stefan la miro

-claro que no -dijo sonriendo, si definitivamente estaba super colado por ella. Desearía tener las habilidades de Katherine para los chicos, no es que yo no sepa como seducir. Pero ella siempre los elije tan bien...

-yo podría llevar a Elena, si no te molesta -el chico de negro hablo, yo me sobresalte cuando pronuncio mi nombre. "Por favor Katherine trata de ser menos tu y dile que no"

-seguro que le encantara -mi amiga sonrió, obviamente este no era mi día

* * *

El chico de negro conducía callado mientras le indicaba el camino a mi casa, su mirada en la carretera me incomodaba. ¿porque estaba tan callado? hace unos minutos me había demostrado que era el tipo de hombre que no tiene vergüenza. Me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla, los copos de los arboles alzándose y haciéndose cada vez mas oscuros debido a el ocultamiento del sol. Era un día hermoso, todo el mundo parecía en paz y de alguna manera ya no me sentía tan mal por estar con el desconocido. Lo mire de reojo, su mirada seguía en la ruta, impenetrable. Sus fracciones eran duras y rectas, me di cuenta que tenia varios años mas que yo, tal vez 29 o 30, no estaba segura. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y picaros, su boca formando una linea recta. Sus brazos sobre el volante, contrayendo sus músculos cada vez que doblaba o hacia alguna maniobra. Sus dedos largos y grandes, doblándose, traía un anillo grande en su dedo indice. De pronto tuve el impulso de tocarlo, trague saliva ruidosamente y el me miro. Eran los ojos mas hipnóticos que había visto en mi vida, tenia esa mirada de rebeldía y pasión mientras me miraba. Y odiaba eso, odiaba no poder apartar mi vista de él, odiaba no poder moverme mientras me miraba, lo odiaba. Porque se que si me pidiera algo en este momento, lo haría. Yo, Elena Gilbert, probablemente la chica mas complicada de Mistyc Falls, podría estar a sus ordenes con tan solo una mirada.

Mi celular sonó de pronto, sobresaltándome. El chico se rió, burlándose, y lo mire con mala cara.

-hola -dije con voz cohibida mientras atendía. Del otro lado se escucharon voces masculinas y una que otra risa. -hola -volví a decir un poco mas alto

-eh hola -dijo Matt riendo- lo siento, los chicos están molestando ¿donde estas? -pregunto en tono divertido. Me sentí incomoda, el desconocido de negro, tal vez debería llamarle de otro modo, pensé. Hipnótico, por sus ojos, o no, ya se ya se, indecente, por su pregunta sobre el sexo, o tal vez solo sexo, ya que parecía en lo único que pensaba, reí por mi ocurrencia- ¿Elena estas ahí? -dijo Matt, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-sisi -dije apuradamente, pensando en una respuesta- estoy yendo a mi casa

-¿después vendrás? -su voz se notaba esperanzada.

-no lo se -dije sincera, el mmm, ¿como le había llamado? a si, "sexo" me miraba riendo mientras yo me debatía por hablar lo mas bajito posible para que no me escuchara- luego hablamos -dije rindiendome. Matt pareció querer decirme algo, pero yo corte rápidamente luego hablaría con él. No podía tener una conversación con mi novio estando con sexo en el mismo auto.

-tienes carácter -me dijo mirándome. Lo observe sorprendida

-lo se, nadie me dice que hacer -comente remarcando el nadie, orgullosa

-eso suena como un desafío -sonrió de costado en una mueca tremendamente sexy y sentí como un calor recorría mi cuerpo y se depositaba en mis mejillas- acepto el reto, Elena -dijo sonriendo, y detuvo el auto. Lo mire riendo, si estaba hablando en serio no podía estar mas equivocado.

-no habrá ningún reto porque tu y yo no somos nada -dije firme, el tenia esa mirada de estar riéndose de mi- aun no me has dicho tu nombre -mi voz salio mas enojada de lo que esperaba, no quería que él supiera que me moría por saberlo. Sexo rió fuertemente, y yo me cruce de brazos

-lo siento pero si no somos nada no necesitas saberlo -dijo serio. Abrí mi boca para discutirle, pero era imposible, él tenia razón, yo misma lo había dicho

-tal vez solo es por educación -dije desabrochando mi cinturón

-lo siento soy una persona sencilla -Lo dudo, pensé- te diría mi nombre si aceptaras mi propuesta -alzo una ceja, ¿era en serio? ¿seguía con eso? no iba a acostarme con este desconocido, y menos solo por saber su nombre

-eres un odioso -le dije bajando del auto, cerré la puerta fuertemente y camine hasta la entrada de mi casa

-un gusto Elena -me grito él con la ventanilla baja- y piénsalo -dijo en tono sexy y luego arranco.

* * *

Apenas entre a la casa Jenna me abrazo.

-¿donde estabas? -me regaño. Me pareció totalmente extraño su comportamiento, a ella nunca le había preocupado a que hora llegaba o si estaba en condiciones cuando lo hacia.

-solo salí con las chicas -Jenna me miro como si ocultara algo, sabia que mi madre podría descubrir una mentira fácilmente, ella era la reina de las mentirosas

-bien -dijo finalmente, supuse que para no entrar en una discusión- come y ve a dormir, mañana tienes instituto -asentí sin ganas. Me bañe, comí y prepare las cosas para el colegio, que realmente no eran muchas, solo un par de cuadernos y una lapicera, de todos modos nunca lo usaba. Cuando subí a mi habitación pase por la de Jeremy, lo mire por la puerta abierta, el estaba con sus auriculares desconectado del mundo. Suspire y seguí hasta mi cuarto, mire mi celular, 4 llamadas perdidas de Bonnie y Caroline, un mensaje de voz de Katherine y 3 mensajes de Matt, respire profundo, no tenia ganas de lidiar con preguntas ahora apague mi celular, mañana les diría que no tenia batería y no encontraba el cargador.

Analice todo lo que había pasado ese día, mejor dicho pensé en ese desconocido que de alguna manera, deseaba. No, me dije, Elena lo único que te falta, engancharte en una relación con este tipo. Pero me era inevitable no pensar en esos ojos celestes casi transparentes, en su irresistible aire de superioridad y sensualidad, su cuerpo sexy, esa sonrisa matadora. Sonreí para mis adentros, no me importaba si tendría que odiarlo, lo haría, fingiría que me caía tremendamente mal, no, ¿para que fingir? me caía mal, sin embargo eso no me prohibía pensar en el de esta manera. Aunque algo tenía claro, jamás pensaría en aceptar su propuesta.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Hoola chicas acá les traigo el cap, gracias por su apoyo espero que les siga gustando el fic :) **_

_**Feliz cumpleaños a uno de los hombres mas perfectos del mundo: Ian Somerhalder!** _

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

Al día siguiente me despertaron los gritos y saltos de Margaret en mi cama.

-Lena, levántate, debes ir al colegio -me grito en mi oido con su voz de niña pequeña, me levante de golpe y le agarre los pies

-deja de hacer ruido -le dije seria, mirándola fijamente. Ella hizo un puchero y enseguida me arrepentí de mi acto- lo siento, ya voy -Margaret me miro y asintió pasiva, luego se bajo de la cama sin decir nada y salio de la habitación.

Me tire de vuelta sobre las sabanas suaves, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, mi mente se rehusaba a dejar de pensar en ojos celestes y sonrisas de lado. Pase una mano por mi cara y luego sonreí, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no puedes parar, no? me dijo esa vocesita dentro de mi, trate de dejar de pensar en eso y salte de mi cama para arreglarme.

* * *

Escuche las conversaciones y risas contagiosas aun antes de que llegasen a la puerta.

-Elena -grito mi madre al verme salir. Me gire a ella sin ganas

-¿si?

-ten cuidado -dijo en un tono de preocupación, la mire extrañada y salí

* * *

-entonces...-Caroline hablo mas tarde cuando estábamos en clase y rogué porque no me preguntara nada- ¿que paso anoche? -me miro y luego a Katherine

-por mi parte -dijo Kath divertida- debo decir que Stefan es todo un caballero -rió y arrugo la nariz picaramente

-son los más perfectos -mi voz salio de la nada, sorprendiéndome, todas me miraron incluso Bonnie, que se encontraba enfrascada en el libro de historia

-¿que paso con el hermano? -preguntó Katherine sin disimular su entusiasmo

-¿con sexo? -dije despreocupadamente, todas abrieron los ojos como platos y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que había usado mi apodo personal para llamarlo, con mis amigas- no se entusiasmen -hable rápidamente- solo es un apodo que utilizo en él, ya que no se su nombre

Caroline miro a Katherine y le hizo una sonrisa de complicidad

-¿y porque ese apodo? -sus cabellos rubios se movieron cuando hablo y trate de pensar en una respuesta, no quería decirles de su propuesta eso las escandalizaría

-tal vez -katherine me interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de hablar- es porque ese chico es hermoso, es el mas sexy que alguna vez haya visto y Elena seguramente querría tener sexo con el -trate de desmentir su frase pero ella continuo- tranquila, todas querríamos lo mismo -no habría caso decir algo en contra de ello, a parte se oía mejor que lo que él me había dicho

-por cierto -comente de golpe con voz baja. La profesora nos miro y tuve que callarme por unos segundos, luego continué- ¿sabes su nombre? -Katherine me miro y sonrió a Caroline, definitivamente estas dos tramaban algo

-no, creía que ayer te lo había dicho se mostró muy interesado por acompañarte -dijo ella con voz de suficiencia y puso esa mirada suya de rebeldía. Todas me miraron acusadoramente

-¿paso algo? -pregunto Caroline alzando las cejas, hubo una breve pausa cuando la profesora llamo nuestra atención aclarándose la garganta, luego, ellas volvieron a mirarme y suspire

-por supuesto que no -conteste instantáneamente

-entonces...¿no te molesta que yo vaya a por el? -dijo esta vez y un extraño sentimiento me recorrió, pero enseguida lo ignore

-claro que no, Caroline -mi voz salio enfadada y trate de calmarme- creo que es de tu tipo -le sonreí sin ganas, ella me miro con suficiencia y luego susurro un "genial"

* * *

-Elena -Matt me atrapo justo cuando salia de clase, hacia el recreo. Por unos momentos me había olvidado completamente de el. Se acerco a mi con una sonrisa en su cara y me beso con pasión- no viniste anoche -dijo haciendo un puchero, yo reí

-lo siento, salí con las chicas y llegue tarde a casa -no me pareció buena idea contarle sobre sexo, Matt no era una persona posesiva pero de todos modos no quería hacerlo sentir mal, ya que era bueno, extrañaba nuestras charlas de mejores amigos en este momento podría contarle acerca del misterioso chico y de su pregunta indecente. Deja de pensar en él Elena, me reprendí y me concentre totalmente en Matt.

-¿hoy me recompensaras? -pregunto agarrándome de la cintura, sonreí

-ya veremos -dije con tono sexy pasando mis manos por su torso- tal vez tengas suerte -el se acerco a mis labios, pero justo cuando estaba por besarme me aleje- o tal vez no -su cara se transformo en desilusión y reí- debo irme, luego hablamos -le di un fugaz beso en los labios y me fui.

* * *

El resto del día se me hizo eterno, con las clases aburridas y las constantes preguntas de Caroline acerca de como era sexo o como debía acercarse a él y yo tratando de no pensar demasiado en como me sentiría cuando lo haga, porque no debía de importarme, porque nosotros no eramos nada solo era un chico, un hombre, mejor dicho, era un desubicado, un idiota cualquiera, un indecente, un creído solo pensar en el me producía ganas de pegarle, era...seductor, maduro, sensual, y seguramente experimentado...Elena basta, me grité. Tenia que dejar de pensar en él, pero es que esto nunca me pasaba, siempre ellos eran los que pensaban en mi y no al revés, ni siquiera con Marco me había pasado esto, un chico que habia conocido hace un par de años, el era mayor que yo y me encantaba, me hacia pensar en tener sus manos sobre mi todo el tiempo pero no era tan sexy como sexo, ni se le acercaba. Marco era un niño al lado de él, sexo parecía un hombre de verdad, de esos que ves en los centros comerciales y fantaseas con tus amigas por poder conseguir algún día.

-¿elena, sigues ahí? -pregunto Bonnie. Moví mi cabeza un par de veces

-si

-ya ha terminado la clase y no saliste corriendo por la puerta, ¿estas bien? -mire el aula, estaba vacía. Ella me miraba confundida. Yo asentí y luego le sonreí

-todo esta bien -pero mi voz no salio con la convencividad que planee

* * *

Las calles de Mistyc Fall estaban vacías y solitarias. Decidí caminar de regreso a casa, ya que estaba sola, e hice una lista mentalmente de lo que debía hacer:

1-llamaría a Matt y le diría de vernos esta noche, necesitaba con urgencia de "eso".

2-prestaría mas atención en clase, el año pasaba volando y no quería reprobar.

3-hablaría con Caroline, le diría que no es buena idea...dejaría de pensar en él.

Un auto negro paso muy cerca mio, sobresaltándome. La ventanilla de este se bajo, dejándome ver a un chico con lentes oscuros que me miraba

-la chica que me rechazo -dijo alguien desde adentro, me detuve y no pude evitar sonreír

-me haces sentir importante -continué caminando y él me siguió con el auto

-déjame llevarte -el se bajo un poco las gafas negras y evite mirar a sus ojos hipnotizadores

-¿estas siguiéndome? -pregunte de golpe, sorprendiéndome

-tal vez

-puedo caminar -le dije respondiendo a su otra pregunta. Él detuvo el auto y se bajo, esparciendo su masculinidad por toda la calle. No lo mires, me susurre. Pero mis ojos no pudieron evitar girarse hacia su cuerpo- ¿que haces? -pregunte en cuanto se puso al lado mio y cerro el auto

-te acompañare caminando -alce una ceja y el me guiño un ojo por arriba de sus lentes, me quede estática y luego recordé que debía hablar

-¿y tu auto?

-luego pediré que lo pasen a buscar -rodé los ojos

-¿hay gente que hace eso por ti?

-tengo muchas personas bajo mi mandato -su frase sonó picara y me sonroje

-eres...increíble -le dije alzando una ceja

-me haces sentir importante -dijo él entonces, y reímos los dos.

* * *

Caminar con sexo no era tan malo, buscaba conversaciones sencillas e interesantes, y sonreía de vez en cuando lo cual hacia que me olvidara de respirar por momentos. Cuando llegamos a mi casa el se detuvo y me miro fijamente por unos segundos, me sentí incomoda y mareada

-no piensas decirme tu nombre? -dije rompiendo el silencio. El rió

-Elena -aun no me acostumbraba a escucharle llamarme, era subreal- eres inteligente al no involucrarte conmigo -¿de que me hablaba? ¿involucrarme sexualmente? el continuo como si yo no estuviera ahí- aunque no hacerlo es incorrecto -lo mire confundida

-no entiendo -dije débilmente y me sentí estúpida ante su risa

-siempre consigo lo que quiero -se acerco a mi y la respiración se me corto por un segundo. El olía a puro sexo, era como si emanara oleadas de deseo y lujuria hacia mi cuerpo- y cuando no lo hago puedo ser peligroso -sus ojos parecieron transformarse en color negro y tuve algo de temor al mirarlos

-no me das miedo -mentí. El rió

-debería -dijo con voz fría y distante, se acerco mas a mi, tanto que cualquier movimiento imperceptible podría unir nuestros labios- se que me deseas, Elena -me dije mentalmente que recordara respirar- desde el primer momento que te vi -sus manos se posaron en la parte inferior de mi cuello, erizándome la piel- lo supe, esa conexión entre nosotros -ahora bajo por mi espalda- me vuelves loco- susurro, aun bajando con manos seguras y firmes, recorriendo mi columna -y se que no te resistirás a mi -se acerco mas a mi, cerré mis ojos instintivamente pero en cuanto sentí sus manos demasiado abajo me detuve. Me aleje de él velozmente y sin siquiera pensarlo le di una cachetada que resonó en el impecable silencio de la calle.

-nunca vuelvas a tocarme -dije con voz firme, me miro con odio inyectado en sus ojos, y por un segundo sentí miedo de él como si pudiera llegar a matarme, si así lo quisiera. Pareció querer hablar pero no me atreví a quedarme frente a él por mas tiempo. Subí las escaleras que daban al porche de mi casa con rapidez, saque la llave con manos temblorosas, introduciendola en la cerradura hasta que abrió, entonces, cerré la puerta sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer :)_**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Hoola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) acá les dejo el cap, nos acercamos a lo bueno...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-Elena, ¿estas viva? -Caroline agito su mano delante mio

-eh, si -dije con algo de titubeo, ella me miro no del todo convencida pero luego me sonrío

-bien, debemos apurarnos, la fiesta es en dos días y tenemos que tener todo listo -trate de prestar atención a su discurso pero me resultaba complicado, mi mente era un remolino ahora mismo y no solo por sexo sino por todo, mi madre estaba actuando de manera sobre protectora cuando nunca en toda mi vida me había preguntado como estaba o si necesitaba algo, Matt estaba con las practicas ya que si ganaban los últimos juegos entonces lo aceptarían en mas universidades, recién empezaba el año pero de todos modos quería estar preparado, y yo...yo no sabia que hacer de mi vida, aun tengo tiempo para eso, me dije- Elena -grito Caroline cerca de mi oído, la mire sobresaltada. Katherine y Bonnie también me miraban, esta ultima con cara de preocupación

-¿estas bien? -pregunto Bonnie, tan buena como siempre

-si -sonreí sin ganas- es solo que no lo se...creo que necesito descansar

-¿descansar? -bufo Caroline- Elena, debemos preparar todo. -me miro con cara de reproche, estuve a punto de decirle algo como que "no se meta conmigo" pero Katherine me interrumpió

-¿ya le pediste al hermano de Stefan que te acompañe? -ella me miro a mi, pero su pregunta iba dirigida a Caroline

-no, aun no ¿crees que debería hacerlo? -se veía indecisa y nerviosa- el parece muy maduro para ese tipo de cosas

-¿lo conociste? -mi voz salio con sorpresa y me arrepentí de que fuera así

-si -ella sonrió, una sonrisa que me pareció asquerosamente radiante- ayer acompañe a Kath a ver a Stefan y lo conocí

-no parecía de humor -intervino Katherine y luego me miro, baje la cabeza haciéndome la desinteresada

-es medio raro -dije sin darle demasiada importancia

-no -Caroline profirió un gritito- ¿creen que sea gay? -Katherine rió fuertemente contagiándonos a todas. Quise decir que no, que obviamente no lo era pero, ¿para que defenderlo? me parecía mejor que ella pensara eso, y no solo por dejarlo en ridículo, sino porque aunque me era casi imposible admitirlo no quería que estuviera con él.

El timbre de mi casa sonó, distrayéndome. Katherine se paro de golpe

-yo iré -la mire sorprendida pero asentí. En mi casa no había nadie, era sábado por lo tanto todos estaban fuera. Mi madre había llevado a Margaret al parque y Jeremy como siempre se había escapado, yéndose por ahí con sus amigos, realmente lo que hacia no era importante para mi.- mira quien vino -dijo Kath emocionada me gire hacia ella, Stefan nos miraba con vergüenza

-pasa -le dije sonriendo el hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se acerco a nosotras. Stefan era ese tipo de persona con el que estas cómoda, que te hace sentir bien parecía bueno y simpático no como...-¿que haces aquí? -pregunte parándome de golpe al verlo entrar a la sala, todos me miraron raro y volví a sentarme. Él me miraba sonriendo de costado, parecía burlarse de mi, él lo sabia, sabia que no podría decirle nada porque mis amigas no sabían lo que estaba pasando, porque no habían descubierto lo que había detrás de esa marcara que él se ponía. Caroline se acerco mas a él y le indico con la mano para que se siente a su lado, Bonnie parecía incomoda al lado mio pero no tanto como yo, porque sexo no me quitaba la mirada de encima, me ponía nerviosa y yo odiaba eso. Yo era segura de mi misma y no sabia muy bien como lograba producir eso en mi.

-escuche que tendrán un baile -dijo con voz grave y masculina, Caroline asintió

-si, es exclusivo para alumnos -hable enojada

-no es cierto, Elena. Yo llevare a Stefa deberías ir con Caroline -Katherine lo miro y le guiño un ojo, luego sonrió a Stefan, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima como si estuviera hechizado por ella

-entonces creo que lo are -dijo él pero no miro a Caroline, sino que me observo a mi con sus ojos celestes inmirables, esos que me hacían caer en la tentación. Me levante bruscamente, no soportaría esto, no en mi propia casa y no cuando aun no sabia su nombre. Este chico era un desconocido y lo peor es que me atraía, me sentía bajo su poder cuando me miraba y detestaba esa sensación, porque yo era mía no podía pertenecerle a alguien mas, ni siquiera a Matt, que es él que me debería hacer sentir como me sentía con ese extraño. Sentí los ojos de todos en mi espalda cuando me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pero no me importo, no debería darle explicaciones a nadie aunque se que después me las pedirían.

* * *

Cuando me tire sobre mi cama pensé en lo ridícula que era esta situación, yo era Elena Gilbert y ningún estúpido y sensual me ganaría, porque había tenido miles de relaciones en mi vida y esto no era nada comparado con ellas. Porque había afrontado cosas peores, pero es que simplemente...nunca conocí a alguien como él, que me haga sentir como si me fuera a desmayar en cualquier omento, se que solo era deseo, que solo era ese sentimiento de pasión porque era seductor y atractivo pero precisamente por ello no me permitiría caer en su juego.

-se lo que te pasa -dijo alguien entrando a mi habitación, me gire de golpe. No podía ser mas atrevido

-vete -dije, enfrentándolo. El rió, y sin prestarme atención, recorrió mi cuarto con los ojos

-no lo haré si no quieres -agarro un pequeño recuerdo de alguna vacación lejana en familia, y comenzó a jugar con el moviendolo de una mano a otra

-no se de que hablas

-de Caroline, no saldré con ella si no quieres

-¿y porque no querría? -pregunte restandole importancia. Me miro fijamente y dejo el objeto en su lugar

-porque estas celosa

-¿Que? -grite y luego reí- ¿celosa? -dije con indignación- ¿de ti? -rodé mis ojos

-Elena -el se acerco a mi y me tomo de los hombros, me quede estática cuando me toco- no te burles de mi, te lo advertí soy peligroso. Y aunque no quieras terminaras sucumbiendo a mi -ya lo he hecho, pensó una parte de mi pero la ignore. Me aleje de su tacto

-¿quien te crees que eres? -mi voz salio fría- ni siquiera me haz dicho tu nombre -él rió en alto

-me encanta cuando te enojas -me dijo tocando mi mejilla, le aparte la mano- ha ha -movió un dedo delante mio- debes comportarte -comento severo con un deje de diversión en sus ojos

-tu no me mandas -lo desafié, el se puso tenso

-¿cual es el problema? ¿tu novio? -pregunto con frialdad

-no, solo no te deseo ¿es tan difícil de creer? -lanzo una carcajada

-debes aprender a mentir -dijo aun riendo

-no estoy mintiendo -me acerque a el, enojada.

-pero tus ojos si -me miro fijamente y de vuelta lo sentí, esa sensación de deseo que me recorría el cuerpo. Quería besarlo, con todas mis fuerzas, ya nada me importaba. Sus manos fuertes se posaron en mi cadera y me dije que debía parar, que no tenia que sucumbir a su masculinidad pero es que era tan, sexy. Y sabia que seria buen amante, lo presentía y lo deseaba mas que a nada. Se acerco mas a mi, y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar. Sus labios tocaron a penas los míos, abrí un poco mi boca . El se alejo para luego acercarse a mi oído

-en el baile -prometió- te follare como nunca lo han hecho -sentí un escalofrío y estuve tentada de decirle que no, que lo haga ya, que no podría esperar- y entonces sabrás mi nombre -el bajo por mi cuello e inspiró con fuerza , cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba. Y yo, me encontraba aquí, sola en mi habitación, con miles de preguntas y ese calor sofocante aun recorriendome.

* * *

-¿Elena que te sucede? -preguntó Bonnie mas tarde, mire a mi alrededor, Caroline y Katherine hablaban animadamente en la sala

-Bonnie -suspire- no se que hacer -dije sincera, baje mi cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior

-¿es por el hermano de Stefan?

-si, ¿como sabes? -la mire y ella sonrió

-no dejo de mirarte en toda la tarde, oh -dijo sorprendida- Elena por favor dime que no estas con el

-no, no lo estoy -comente rapidamente ella soltó el aire aliviada y sonrió- aun -hice una mueca

-no puedes hacerle eso a Matt

-lo se, es solo que él, no lo se...Bonnie nunca me había sentido así por un chico

-¿que? -alzo una ceja- ¿caliente?

-Bonnie! -le golpee amistosamente el brazo y ambas reímos- no se lo que es, solo se que hasta que no lo pruebe no dejare de pensar en él ¿que crees que debería hacer? -ella me miro, a veces creía que Bonnie tenia todas las respuestas era como la mas madura e inteligente del grupo y en la que mas confiaba

-creo que debes alejarte de él, no parece de fiar -sabia lo que quería decir, él mismo me lo había dicho "soy peligroso" ¿peligroso en que sentido? y si lo era ¿porque quería estar conmigo? Asentí a Bonnie con energía

-gracias -ella tomo mi mano entre la suya, apretándola

-cuando quieras -dijo sonriendo

-¿que tanto cuchichean ahí? -grito Caroline, me gire a ella

-solo los vestidos para la fiesta -dije sonriendo. Nos acercamos a ellas y Bonnie me miro con complicidad pero no pude evitar sentir esa sensación de que algo andaba mal, como si ya no pudiera hacer nada en cuanto a sexo, como si aunque quisiera evitarlo terminaría sucumbiendo a él.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron volando, casi ni me di cuenta de todo lo que hice, cosas normales como ir al colegio, comer, dormir, hablar, caminar, nada, no me di cuenta de nada, porque en mi cabeza solo había una cosa y era el baile, ese que antes no me importaba ahora ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, había pasado horas arreglándome, tratando de aparentar algo que no era como hacia todos los años. Antes era un día memorable, mi padre se encargaba de tomarme la foto con mi pareja y me saludaba con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad que tanto admiraba de él, siempre me daba una flor llamada iris, decía que era perfecta para mi elegante, sencilla y hermosa. Al llegar el siempre estaba despierto, esperándome, era algo que extrañaba de él, era una de todas las cosas que me gustaría volver a vivir.

-Elena, Matt esta aquí -grito mi madre abajo, suspire y me mire por ultima vez. Era yo, solo que no lo parecía, mi vestido era negro azulado y me llegaba a las rodillas un poco mas largo de un lado que del otro, cubierto por una fina capa de velo transparente. Era escotado, bastante y me dejaba los hombros al aire. Me veía bien, al menos por fuera...hice esa sonrisa que hacia todos los días, esa que me obligaba a poner desde hace 2 años y luego suspire, allá vamos, me animé a mi misma.

Cuando entramos al auto Matt se veía nervioso

-espera -me dijo agachándose hacia el costado yo reí- toma -me entrego una cajita negra lo mire confundida- ábrelo -me sonrió, impaciente. Hice lo que me decía, dentro había un iris, era hermoso, tuve que reprimir mis lagrimas para no correrme el maquillaje

-gracias -le dije abrazándolo, el me atrajo hacia si. Era confortante y de golpe me sentí mal, me sentí infiel y malvada porque todavía estaba el tema del desconocido y su propuesta, no podría hacerle esto a Matt, el era demasiado bueno y no se lo merecía- arranca -trate de sonar normal, pero me voz salio rara- no queremos llegar tarde -adopte mi tono típico de siempre y él sonrío, movió la palanca de freno y arranco mientras yo me fundía en mis pensamientos acerca de esa decisión tan difícil que tendría que tomar esta misma noche.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Hoola perdón por la tardanza acá les traigo el cap 5, espero que les guste. Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Felices fiestas! nos leemos. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La decoración era hermosa, me dije en cuanto entre, y debía serlo, al menos sacaban algo de esta fiesta sin sentido, la hacían para empezar el año con algo de ánimos al principio nadie quería ir y después terminaban convenciéndonos a todos. Globos de color rojo colgaban en el enorme salón, una tenue luz rosa alumbraba todo, parejas bailaban, la música era lenta y armonizante, se podía apreciar una barra con diferentes tipos de tragos y bebidas, y su lado los profesores, mirando todo con ojos atentos. Matt se puso a saludar a todo el equipo de fútbol que jugaba con el, todos se veían raros sin sus uniformes de gimnasia y con esmoquin.

Bonnie se acerco a mi, a su lado estaba un chico el cual no recordaba su nombre.

-Kol -dijo besando mi mano, presentándose. Junte mis cejas y sonreí mirando a Bonnie, ella solo rió.

-Elena, un gusto -me presente, Matt se nos unió y saludo al chico, al que parecía conocer. Mire hacia los lados y atrás.

-no me digas que lo estas buscando -Bonnie hablo en mi oído

-¿yo? -me hice la indignada- por supuesto que no -hubo un silencio incomodo en el que ella me miro desconfiada- ¿vendrá con Caroline? -pregunte, sin poder aguantarlo.

-¿Elena Gilbert que te hizo ese chico? -me acuso mi amiga asombrada. La mire y sonreí, lo se esto no era propio en mi, a mi me gustaban los difíciles pero sencillos, los buenos y débiles, los mansos...en resumen me gustaban los que no eran como sexo

Alguien me tapo los ojos por atrás.

-¿quien soy? -pregunto una voz conocida, sonreí y aparte las manos

-Katherine

-¿como luzco? -dijo haciendo poses, la mire riendo. Ella estaba fantástica su vestido era rojo, muy llamativo y hermoso a la vez, era de esos que solo le podrían quedar bien a ella. A su lado, estaba Stefan, impecable, con un traje negro y una corbata roja que seguramente Kath le había obligado a llevar para que combinaran. El se acerco a mi y me saludo algo tímido

-así que...-aparte un poco mi pelo, echándolo hacia atrás- ¿haz visto a Caroline? -trate de que sonara despreocupado pero mi tono me traiciono, ellos rieron, como si se tratara de una broma privada. Mire a Bonnie pero ella tampoco pareció entender el chiste

-esta entretenida con su pareja -susurro Kath, de pronto algo se encendió en mi interior y me dije que no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, me obligue a pensar en otra cosa, pero me fue imposible. No, yo, como mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, nunca estaría celosa de nadie, y menos de ese. Entonces piensa en cambiarte de nombre, me dijo esa vocesita dentro de mi, porque estas ardiendo en celos. Cállate, me reprendí a mi misma enfadada, aunque sabia que tenia razón.

* * *

¿Cuanto había pasado ya? ¿una hora, dos? se me hacia eterno el tiempo, ¿donde demonios estaban? ya había roto tres servilletas de la mesa e iba por la cuarta.

-deberías bailar -Katherine se me acerco animada.

-no tengo ganas -dije sin prestarle atención, ella me miro fijo

-Elena, ¿que pasa? -pregunto con ese deje de diversión suyo

-nada -hice una sonrisa falsa, ella sonrió con rebeldía

-¿es por el hermano de Stefan?

-no! estoy preocupada por Caroline y por lo que le podría hacer -rodé mis ojos y mire a la mesa llena de pequeños trozos de papel

-vamos, te conozco te mueres por estar con él ¿no? -levanto una ceja

-no, no -repetí, furiosa- espera -abrí los ojos- ¿hablaste con Bonnie? -ella rió

-no es necesario, él ya me contó todo

-¿él? -alce mis cejas con asombro

-si, ya me dijo de su propuesta. Yo digo que aceptes, Elena -me guiño un ojo

-¿eres su amiga o mía?

-de los dos -ella agarro un bocadillo de la mesa y se lo metió en la boca- aunque con el tengo otro derechos -me miro picaramente

-¿te haz acostado con el? -grite

-Elena, tranquilízate -me callo- ¿que te sucede? antes eras mas divertida -¿se refería cuando salia con ella a todos los bares de la ciudad y me acostaba con medio pueblo? porque si, era mas divertida pero no feliz.

-creí que Stefan te gustaba -dije confundida

-si me gusta, y tranquila no me acosté con su hermano pero ¿porque? eso te daría...-rodó los ojos, queriéndole restar importancia- ¿celos? -ella continuaba con esa sonrisa suya de picardia, suspire

-no! por supuesto que no. El es un idiota mas.

-si, pero te encanta -no le di la razón pero tampoco lo desmentí- hazlo, entra en su juego. Tu eres fuerte, puedes con él -por un momento la propuesta fue tentadora

-¿y Matt? no quiero hacerle daño

-míralo -me indico a donde estaba él, rodeado de amigos, bebiendo cerveza y riendo- nunca se enterara -ella me sonrió con complicidad.

-¿tu crees?

-no tienes nada que perder -me guiño un ojo y luego se levanto- gracias amor -dijo en cuanto Stefan se acerco, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego agarro el baso que le tendía- acaba con élEelena -me dijo antes de despedirse. ¿Acabar con el? pensé, si antes tenia dudas, ahora mi mente era una guerra. Tal vez solo debía dejar que fluya, que pase lo que tenga que pasar...

* * *

Eran las 2am y mis ojos se cerraban por si solos, debería haber dormido mas pero con todo lo del peinado, maquillaje, Jenna con su típico ataque de nervios por los problemas en que Jeremy se metía y yo tratando de jugar un poco con Margaret no me dio el tiempo.

Me levante de mi asiento hacia el baño.

-¿bailas? -dijo Matt tendiéndome su mano

-no, lo siento -pareció decepcionado- cuando vuelva bailamos -dije para animarlo, él me sonrió y guiño un ojo.

La cola era algo interminable, a lo lejos pude dilucidar una cabellera rubia, conocida.

-Caroline! -casi grite en cuanto la vi

-Elena -ella parecía media borracha, por no decir del todo- es...tass muuu...y b..iiien -dijo tambaleándose, le agarre un brazo evitando que se cayera

-¿que paso? ¿donde esta...? -pero no pude terminar, Caroline se desmayo en mis brazos- ven -la sostuve fuerte y trate de llevarla hasta una mesa, cuando me senté vi que en el respaldo de mi silla estaba pegado un papel, lo agarre, la letra era elegante y fina.

"Elena: nos vemos atrás. Pasa los baños y a la derecha, veras una puerta roja. Ya te deseo, D"

Escondí la nota entre mi vestido y el poco lugar de mi brasier.

-¿estas bien? -pregunte a Caroline, ella rió tontamente

-mejor que nunca -dijo y cayó sobre el mantel.

¿D? D...estaba segura de que era el, lo sabia. Debía buscarle. No Elena, grito esa voz dentro mio con fuerza. Una vez que lo veas no podrás pensar, ¿que vas a hacer? esa era la pregunta que haría, otra voz salio de la nada, mas rebelde, deja que fluya ¿lo recuerdas? Me pare rápidamente y mire una vez mas a Caroline, ella jugaba con el centro de mesa, estaría bien. Me dirigí hacia los baños, pero esta vez no me detuve en la cola sino que seguí caminando. El pasillo era largo y oscuro, parecía haberme alejado cuadras de la fiesta, pero si miraba hacia atrás podía ver las luces, y escuchaba la música resonando. Camine hacia adelante con timidez. En mi cabeza se repetían dos voces, una decía "deja que fluya" y otra, un poco mas suave "es peligroso" pero yo no le hacia caso a ninguna de las dos, porque estaba perdida, me encontraba en una etapa intermedia en la que solo quería saber el nombre de este misterioso chico y no me importaba el precio, bueno, en realidad si me importaba y ansiaba que sea alto. Sonreí picaramente al llegar a la puerta, se abrió apenas rose la manija con mis manos firmes. Lentamente la empuje hacia adelante, hasta que estuvo entre abierta.

-cierra -dijo una voz masculina desde a dentro, solo que no poda ver quien era, todo estaba negro. Hice lo que me ordeno y trague saliva ruidosamente al quedar totalmente a oscuras.

Sentí unas manos detrás mio, en mis hombros, mi espalda, mis brazos, mi cadera.

-dime tu nombre -susurre con voz casi inaudible

-ven -me ordeno con su voz grave, me sentó sobre algo mullido y suave supuse que era un sillón. Poso las manos en mis mejillas y me ruborice al sentir su tacto, luego paso las yemas de sus dedos por mis labios.- te deseo tanto, Elena -dijo con lujuria en su voz, ahogue un gemido cuando toco una de mis piernas con su mano libre, recorriéndola

-prende la luz -quería verle, comprobar que era él. De un momento a otro no sentí nada, ninguna persona tocándome, ningún ruido, ni siquiera una respiración, entonces una luz se prendió de golpe, el interruptor sonó fuerte al ser tocado y me sobresalte. La luz era de un tono rojo, por lo tanto no se podía ver mucho, pero al menos no estaba en oscuridad total. De vuelta sentí una manos, esta vez en mi cuello. La piel se me erizo y un calor me recorrió, mas abajo.

-mírame -dijo él con voz firme, hice lo que me decía y me gire hasta quedar frente a sus ojos celestes transparentes. Él sonrió al hacer contacto con mi mirada- me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta -su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas y sus ojos se volvieron lujuriosos. Debí preguntarle a que estaba jugando, que le había echo a Caroline, que me haría a mi, que me estaba haciendo. Pero lo único que salio de mi boca fueron las palabras de antes

-dime tu nombre -repetí con voz ahogada, el se acerco hasta estar a centímetros de mis labios

-Salvatore -dijo con una sonrisa de costado- Damon Salvatore, para ti señor Salvatore. -sonrió de vuelta con esa mirada oscura en su rostro y yo, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme petrificada en mi lugar esperando su próxima orden.

El se arrodillo frente a mi y me sentí desprotegida de golpe.

-¿que haces? -dije al ver como tomaba la parte de abajo de mi vestido

-sh -me callo- necesitaremos esto -arranco la parte baja mas larga y casi grite, era un vestido de marca y muy caro quise gritarle, pero él no me dejo- debes estar callada -me reprendió- no queremos que nadie se entere que estamos aquí -movió un dedo delante mio y asentí. Él sonrió- buena chica. -estiro el trozo de tela que antes le había pertenecido a mi vestido y se puso detrás mio. No lo mire, ni siquiera me gire, me dije que debía parar, que estar a su merced no estaba bien aunque se sentía así.- juguemos -dijo y coloco el pedazo de tela en mis ojos, tapándolos

-¿porque me tapas los ojos? -pregunte tratando de no tener miedo, aunque estaba aterrada

-los ojos pueden decir cosas que no quiero que sepas, Elena -su voz parecía cansada, como si lidiar conmigo lo agotara, asentí no del todo convencida y pude sentir como la suave tela tapaba mi vista y todo se volvía oscuro, otra vez.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hoola acá esta el cap, tarde pero seguro, disfrútenlo! **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

No podría estar mas aterrada que en este momento, mi respiración era acelerada y me sudaban las manos, a parte no creo que fuera normal que un corazón latiera a tanta velocidad como el mio. Damon seguía ahí, podía sentirlo, como si yo fuera su presa, esperaba el momento justo para atacarme.

-primero pongamos algunas reglas -dijo él y paso un dedo por mi pierna desnuda- no puedes moverte, trata de no hacerlo -su voz era fría, como si estuviera dándome ordenes- tampoco puedes gritar, ¿de acuerdo, Elena? -pregunto en tono de soberano, rodé los ojos debajo de la tela que los cubría. Sigue el juego...

-si

-¿si que? -no me obligaría a decirlo ¿o si?- ¿si que? -repitió mas fuerte y sentí como se acercaba a mi boca, la respiración se me detuvo

-si, Señor Salvatore -me dio un leve beso en los labios, tan fugaz que no tuve ni tiempo de saborearlo, y se separo. Estar con los ojos vendados me daba una desventaja terrible porque no sabia lo que el me haría. No sabia donde estaba o de donde venia y estaba asustada. Pero yo nunca le temía a nada, siempre había sido la mas fuerte de mi familia.

-recuerda: no gritar, no moverte -enumero las reglas y me sentí estúpida. De golpe no escuche nada y agudice mi oído para poder percibir algo, sentí como alguien levantaba poco a poco mi vestido, me felicite por llevar ropa interior de encaje.

Damon lo levanto todo, y ahora solo estaba tapada mi parte de arriba y la de abajo por las pequeñas bragas.

-solo di mi nombre si te lo ordeno -concluyo el con voz firme. Un ligero calor me recorrió cuando paso un dedo por encima de mis bragas, tocándome. No era suficiente, pero de todas maneras se me escapo un leve gemido, que tuve que reprimir enseguida, recordando sus normas. Lo hizo de vuelta, esta vez apretando un poco mas, volví a sentir ese calor electrisante, volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez, ni siquiera era su piel sobre la mía solo sentía la tela rozándome, pero de solo pensar en el todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y poco a poco me bajo las bragas, casi sin tocarme. Me sentí desprotegida y desnuda, y a su merced. Damon lanzo un suspiro masculino y el rubor acudió a mis mejillas. Rozo de vuelta mi vagina, solo que esta vez si sentí el contacto de su piel y me estremecí, lo hizo varias veces apretando mas unas y menos otras, era torturador no poder verle. De golpe, sin consultarme ni prevenirme metió un dedo dentro de mi, mis paredes se acoplaron a él y cerré las piernas instintivamente.

-ha ha -sonó esa voz, amenazante

-lo siento -dije con vergüenza. Él rió bajo y luego volvió a introducir su dedo dentro de mi, abrí las piernas, para darle mejor acceso. Lo saco y metió varias veces mientras que el calor me invadía cada vez mas y mas sofocante. Subiendo y bajando por adentro, volviendo me loca. Damon aumento el ritmo e introdujo otro dedo y tuve el impulso de gritar pero me mordí la lengua para no hacerlo. Ahora sus dedos se movían con velocidad, como si conocieran mi cuerpo de toda la vida, yo me debatía por estar quieta y por no gritar. Cuando sentí que apretaba mi clítoris mi espalda se curvo hacia atrás. Él se dedico a torturarme mas y mas, tocándolo de vuelta, dando círculos para un lado y para el otro, me sentí a punto de estallar y se detuvo.

-¿porque paras? -le pregunte furiosa y rió.

-tranquila, estamos en la previa -dijo con su voz masculina, volví a ruborizarme. Lo saco sin dejar de tocarme por afuera, de pronto lo sentí de vuelta dentro mio, como si se tratara de algo que nunca se había ido. Sus dedos volvían a hacer el procedimiento de antes, siempre haciéndome sentir ese calor, siempre haciendo que me curve y que me mordiera la lengua para no gritar, siempre sintiendo esa contracción de placer y deteniéndose justo en el momento en que estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Y era...era doloroso, cada vez se sentía peor, como si no pudiera terminar del todo, como si a él le gustara torturarme de este modo, era...delicioso.

Volvió a hacerlo, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces iba haciéndome lo mismo, haciendo que llegara hasta el final y parando en el momento de máxima excitación , me dije que no podría soportar mucho mas, cuando lo sentí otra vez mi vagina ya estaba débil, apenas temblé cuando me toco, pero esta vez comenzó lento, demasiado, disfrutame. Sentí como no se introducía de golpe, sino que jugaba conmigo por fuera, tocándome una y otra vez.

-por favor -le suplique

-di mi nombre -él acrecentó el movimiento y me removí en el asiento- dilo, Elena -mas y mas rápido, solo moviéndose para un lado con ese dolor agonizante y placentero recorriendome- dilo -dijo una ultima vez y apretó con fuerza mi clítoris

-Damon -susurre sin poder hablar, ese nombre que apenas hace unos minutos no conocía y ahora formaba parte de mi vocabulario como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Él se detuvo, y luego casi en un segundo continuo, mas veloz que nunca, sentí como poco a poco el calor pasaba por mi de vuelta, pero no se detuvo, siguió mas y mas rápido, mas y mas fuerte. Y lo sentí- Damon -grite, cuando no pude aguantar mas y un orgasmo me arremetió como una avalancha, temblé encima del asiento él no saco su dedo de mi enseguida y cuando lo hizo me sentí vacía.

* * *

La fiesta continuaba, como si nada hubiera pasado. Antes de ir a sentarme pase por el lavado, la cola ya era menor y pude verme en el espejo, mi imagen parecía la de alguien que acababa de levantarse. A parte mis cachetes estaban enrojecidos "no sera lo único rojo que tengas" se burlo una voz dentro de mi y reí. Me acomode el pelo, para que pareciera mas decente, no habría nada que hacer con mi vestido Damon lo había desgarrado en la parte de abajo, al menos era la que estaba mas larga y no se me veía nada. Diría que me había enganchado con algo o había caído.

-Elena -Katherine se acerco a mi cuando salí del baño, al lado de ella se encontraba Bonnie ambas con sus parejas de baile- ¿donde diablos estabas? -me pregunto enojada, mire mi reloj, habían pasado mas de 40 minutos ¿estuve con él todo ese tiempo allá atrás? y ni siquiera habíamos tenido sexo, solo me había tocado. Me estremecí al recordarlo.- Elena -ella me llamo mas fuerte

-Caroline -dije suavemente, abrí mis ojos- ¿ella esta bien?

-si, borracha pero a salvo

-cuando vea a ese pervertido -Bonnie intervino.

-Damon no ha sido -dije de golpe, sorprendiéndome a mi misma ¿estaba defendiéndolo?- Car, ella...-me tome un segundo- estaba conmigo cuando empezó a tomar demasiado, fue mi culpa no me di cuenta -baje la cabeza, si, estaba defendiéndolo

-no pasa nada -Bonnie relajo su expresión y me apretó los hombros- espera...¿Damon? -pregunto, al darse cuenta- ¿así se llama? -sonrió, yo asentí.

-Elena -Stefan hablo, con algo de timidez- ¿haz hablado con mi hermano? ¿él esta aquí?

-si -comente- pero el se ha ido...-hubo un silencio- tenia algo del trabajo -mentí, Stefan pareció satisfecho y curvo los labios en una sonrisa.

-bien, bueno alguien debe llevar a Car -Katherine rodó los ojos- y no seremos nosotros -le agarro la mano a Stefan e hizo un gesto de complicidad. Bonnie miro hacia atrás, señalando a su pareja

-yo lo are -dije vencida. Ambas sonrieron y luego me abrazaron, antes de irse Katherine me pregunto algo al oído

-¿haz acabado con el?

-nada ha pasado -trate de sonar desilusionada- me parece que Car tenia razón y es gay -Katherine rió

-sería un desperdicio -me guiño un ojo y una punzada de algo conocido pero que nunca iba a reconocer acudió a mi, le hice una sonrisa falsa y ella se fue con Stefan.

* * *

¿Llevar a alguien a su casa después de una fiesta de instituto? nunca me había pasado, casi siempre tenían que llevarme a mi, Matt no estaba muy feliz con esto pero me servia para poder escapar de él un poco mas. Porque, aunque no lo quisiera una parte de mi mente se sentía culpable, se que no había pasado nada, bueno nada a parte del mayor orgasmo que alguna vez había tenido, solo me había tocado. No puedo ni imaginarme como seria si de verdad lo hiciéramos, tratar de imaginarlo hace que un calor me recorra el cuerpo.

-Lena -dijo Caroline, en la parte trasera. Reí, ese sobrenombre solo me lo decía Margaret y no me gustaba mucho, parecía no abarcar todo lo que yo era, sino solo una parte.

-Car, ya estamos por llegar a tu casa -le agarre el brazo que colgaba del asiento y la removí. Ella pareció decir algo, pero era indescifrable.

Cuando llegamos a su casa la madre me dio las gracias, Elizabeth, se llama y me conoce desde que tengo memoria. Ella trabajaba con mi padre en algo, es policía, nunca llegue a comprender de que trabajaba él y cuando preguntaba siempre me cambiaban de tema. En fin, Elizabeth parece una buena madre, a la que le toco una hija rebelde, siempre que la veo parece demasiado cansada como para lidiar con Caroline. Le sonreí de costado, a modo de disculpa y ella solo susurro un gracias.

* * *

Cuando entre mi casa estaba en penumbras, supuse que Jenna se habría ido a acostar. Pase por la habitación de Jeremy, no estaba allí, rodé los ojos, luego pase por la de Margaret. Ella dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, abrazando a un muñeco que alguna vez había sido mio, un oso gastado sin un ojo y con una pata descocida, pero mi hermana lo adoraba ella lo llamaba "señor cariñoso" que obviamente no era el nombre que yo le había dado. Me senté al lado de mi hermana, tratando de no despertarla. Su cabello caía en ondas por la almohada, era mas largo que el mio y tenia mas volumen, a parte ella había salido a mi madre por lo tanto algunos mechones eran rubios, según como le diera la luz. Sus parpados estaban cerrados pero si los abriera podría ver unos ojos azules animados, como los de mi padre. Sonreí, Margaret era pequeña cuando nuestro padre había muerto pero aun así me pedía que se lo recuerde, y yo le contaba cosas que él hacia conmigo como si las hubiera echo con ella. Me levante lentamente para no despertarla y antes de salir bese su frente.

-perdón -le susurre en el oído, porque yo ya no era la de antes. Porque si ella me hubiera conocido unos años atrás yo la hubiera tratado como se merecía, pero ahora ya no. Ahora una parte de mi felicidad se había ido y nunca podría volver a lo que era.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
